


first

by velmadinkley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, i didnt know how to tag this whoops, smut but it means something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velmadinkley/pseuds/velmadinkley
Summary: Alex gasps.





	

Alex gasps.  
  
The warmth that swells through her does so like poured honey spreading on a surface, heavy and slow and sweet.  
  
Until she’s touched again.  
  
And again.  
  
(And again.)  
  
Then it’s trails of heat flying to the tips of her body, fleeting like shooting stars to her neck and her fingers and her toes. She feels as if she were a galaxy, solar systems moving and dying and living within her for the first time in years (in forever, really). The feeling almost overwhelms her, making her grip harder at the sheets below and squeeze her eyes shut so tight she can see the night sky that lives within her, shut so tight she can almost make out Maggie’s name in her constellations.  
  
A noise she’s never made before escapes from her lips, and her back lifts with the sublimity of feeling that it brings (a feeling of rightness, of _finally_ ). Of their own desire, her hips quake under the strain between succumbing to and inviting more, between _just there_ and _here, too, please_. Her limbs tremor in their own tense delight. She herself becomes lost in the heat and vastness of it all.  
  
And before she can truly grasp what’s happening, she becomes only the fire beneath her skin, assaulting every sense, searing through the infinite expanse of her head and lungs and chest, freezing and freeing her to the point of a singular reality of only fervour-  
  
The moment, in its endlessness, is over too soon.  
  
It’s her limbs that loosen first, her torso following their tentative lead, each part of her falling back to the mattress below. She breathes. Her hand lifts to feel her warm forehead, to clear it of the burden of the hair that had found its way there.  
  
“You okay?” A soft voice from a body making its way up her own asks. Alex’s eyes flicker open and adjust to a brown pair gazing at her. In this light, they almost match Maggie’s.  
  
She shuts her eyes before kissing the woman hovering above her in response.  
  
Yeah. She’s okay.  
  
(But only because she has to be.)

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't really sure how to end this but would appreciate feedback even though it's short bc i haven't written in a while. also please don't hate me but this was in my head and i was in pain so i needed to sort it out.


End file.
